El primer amor nunca se olvida
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Y es que ella siempre pensó que era una frase tonta... ahora tenía por seguro que no.
1. Capítulo único

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**EL PRIMER AMOR NUNCA SE OLVIDA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. /Sasuke U. /Itachi U._

_**Advertencias:**__ Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC) / U.A__/ One-shot._

_._

_**Capítulo Único**_

.

_._

El sol estaba casi cubierto por esponjosas nubes pero aún estaba iluminada la tarde. Hyuga Hinata estaba sola, como nunca antes. Y ahora tal vez más.

Miró dentro de los ojos de su pequeño. Ella se había enamorado antes de saber cómo lucía.

Hinata rememoró los días de amor y los besos apasionas ¡qué tonta fue creyendo que eso era amor! Pero no se arrepentía, de la tormentosa relación que tuvo ganó más de lo que en algún momento creyó que podría tener. Amor del bueno.

Sus manos tocaron sobre su gabardina, un vientre plano. Su mente viajó hacia su pequeña Hanabi-neesan, fue tan buena con ella siendo un fuerte apoyo moral en esos ocho meses y medio de antojos, cambios repentinos de personalidad y largas noches donde su pequeño milagro de vida parecía entretenerse jugando a las volteretas en su vientre pero eso no la molestó nunca. Ella prefería sentir como de vez en cuando perdía el aliento por algún brusco movimiento de su pequeñito y saber que estaba bien a tenerlo quieto y con el susto de tenerlo mal.

―Te traje un chocolatito amargo, cielo ―habló con ternura―. El dulce no es lo tuyo, ni siquiera en la leche.

El viento meció sus cabellos.

―Eras demasiado pequeño para probarlo y conocer su sabor pero sé... ―su voz se quebró―. Sé que este sería tu favorito.

Había prometido nunca más llorar frente a él pero no pudo evitarlo. Él la había salvado del abismo y ahora simplemente el destino se lo arrebataba de sus brazos.

A una distancia muy holgada el menor de los Uchihas caminaba en silencio. Ya llevaba tiempo que no iba a ese sitio. Los viajes y la vida loca lo tenían bien amarrado pero en algún momento él tenía que apartarse ―aunque sea un poco― de su vida bohemia.

Sus pasos iban pausados sobre la conocida ruta, desinteresado de las pocas personas a su alrededor. Giró una esquina y sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, al parecer el cuerpo reaccionó antes que él mismo.

_Hinata_, susurró en una lengua parecida al murmullo del viento.

Estaba a unos metros de ella, con la cabeza gacha y esa fragilidad que él conocía muy bien.

De pronto se siento extrañado por tenerla en ese lugar. Ese era un espacio exclusivo para pequeños de entre los cero a los seis años. La zona de adultos es más lejana.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Hime? ―se preguntó a él mismo.

Aún estaba a medio camino. No tenía prisa, tuvo curiosidad y algo de remordimiento. Él había sido un patán con ella; la quiso, quizás hasta la amó pero en aquel entonces él solo pensaba en los buenos ratos y en divertirse dándole a su cuerpo lo que todo jovenzuelo con hormonas quiere, sexo.

La veía y a cada segundo notaba lo diferente que se veía a comparación del distante recuerdo de ella en una versión más juvenil. Si rostro estaba más delineado, su cabello más largo y parecía de un índigo más intenso contrastando con su piel de nácar. Llevaba un gabardina que igual daba atisbos de su contorneada figura y esa pose, aunque todo indicaba aflicción seguía siendo elegante y etérea.

Aún se recriminaba el hecho de haberla dejado, de la forma humillante como la trato. Quería reactivar su cuerpo, ir hacia ella y pedir perdón pero tenía miedo. No de que le insulte o de que quiera huir de él. Sino que tenía miedo ver de forma más nítida como todos los años de ausencia le caerían sobre él, que todo ese tiempo que creyó que fue feliz y libre en realidad no fue nada por no estar al lado de esa mujer que abandonó. De esa mujer que dejó por creer que fuera de ella conocería el amor y el placer como tierra en el camino.

Hinata, inconsciente de saber que un ojo la miraba íntegramente siguió en lo suyo. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar.

Cuando le habían dicho que su pequeño no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida su fortaleza se vio seriamente afectada pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse como una niña torpe, indecisa y débil que solía ser. En cambio prefirió luchar con paciencia bajo ese mal tiempo. Había días buenos, donde su _pequeño cielo_ parecía tranquilo en aquella cama de hospital. Había días donde veía la batalla fiera que el _niño de sus ojos_ daba. En tres ocasiones donde ella estuvo presente y su pequeño parecía irse, en un segundo donde ella perdía el sentido de la audición y todo era fijación visual, su bebé le lanzaba una mirada tremola. Él parecía hablar con los ojos y una frase se elevaba como los juegos pirotécnicos iluminando su oscuridad: _Quiero vivir_.

Abrió los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron como si pesaran toneladas. Y lo entendió, era cierto. Esa frase cursi y que alguna vez le sonó tonta era verdad.

―Mi amor, yo... y-yo...―respiro hondo intentando calmar la sensación de ahogo en medio del llanto. Se sintió torpe por tartamudear. Aclaró su garganta―. Yo te amo tanto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión sin entender las palabras de Hinata.

―No hay dí-ía que no te extrañe ―entrelazó sus manos clavando se las uñas. Mierda, no quería tartamudear―. No puedo aceptar que en mi mente estés tan cerca y en físico...

Rompió en llanto, el peso de esos últimos de tres años agobiándola habían llegado a su límite. Simplemente ella contuvo tanto que su vaso ahora rebalsaba su contenido.

Pasaron largos minutos donde solo se oía el hipar de la pelinegra y el gaznar de alguna ave en vuelo en esa tarde donde el sol parecía querer guardar sus respetos a esa indefensa mujer.

Él intentó rememorar ese pasado con ella, sus sonrisas tenues y los sonrojos casi continuos. La forma en la que su voz disminuía cuando no quería tartamudear y la mirada suave y extrañamente honda que tenía. Él sintió más que cariño por ella, sí, podía aceptar que la amó. Que la amó y la deseo pero no la respetó. Y ese fue su pecado más grande.

Ella era dulce e inocente, y eso él siempre lo tuvo más que claro pero un día despertó en medio de un sueño cálido y vicioso donde los protagonistas fueron ellos en medio de una cama redonda. Había llegado la etapa sexual a su vida.

Al comienzo intentó ignorar esos pensamientos fugaces. Era consiente qué etapa estaba cruzando así que no se alarmo. Intentaba modular su energía sexual con los besos de su pelinegra y mucho deporte pero eso no funcionaría por mucho tiempo.

Las fantasías se hacían más persistentes y no podría ser de otro modo si cada fin de semana se encerraba con sus amigos a ver porno para aprender, según ellos.

Su libido a veces parecía dominarlo y un día lo hizo.

Él con su bien dotada labia convenció a su pequeña Hinata de probar la primera vez. Estaban solos en el cuarto de ella y un condón en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones aguardaba paciente ser usado.

Veía que su Hinata estaba muy avergonzada pero él fue más listo y apagó las luces dejando que la luz del ocaso fuera la fuente de luminosidad. Al parecer no erró pues Hinata se relajó un poco.

Sasuke sentía que lo que estaba por hacer con su novia era como la prueba final luego de tanta teoría. Intentó ser suave y darle confianza, besó la suave piel teñida de naranja de Hinata y dejó que ese sentimiento que apretaba su cabeza se mezclara con el placer.

Penetrarla no fue fácil. Ella era estrecha y por ratos parecía despejarse su nublada mente, en esos segundos de lucidez sentía que la rompería, que la lastimaría pero en ese momento su miembro entró todo en ella y la luz de la conciencia se apagó dejándolo a la deriva.

Y luego del placer-dolor algo inesperado sucedió. El condón se había roto.

Le tomó horas calmarla. Convencerla que no pasaba nada. Que era remoto que se embarace en su primera vez. Él quería cree eso. Realmente lo quería.

Luego de aquella vez ella se negó a intimar con él y simplemente enloqueció. Haberla probado y ser arrebatada de sus manos, de su piel. Eso él no lo aceptaba.

Hizo cenas románticas, la llevó a ver las vistas del mar, la llenó de detalles pero ella seguía diciendo no. Y Sasuke se cansó.

Empezó a rondar los amigos de su hermano mayor, por ende, las fiestas de cada fin de semana. Comenzó a poner escusas y repentinos pendientes que hacían imposible que él vea a Hinata y que ella lo vea a él.

No fue difícil perderse entre tanto cuerpo femenino bien dotado, él era guapo, no podía pedir menos de eso a sus amantes.

Y en medio de esas noches interminables un día ebrio no solo de alcohol, sino de machismo y prepotencia encaró a Hinata para decirle que ya no la necesitaba porque otras hacían, lo que él llamaba _su deber de mujer_ para con él.

Lo que él no sabía es que esa noche perdería más que a Hinata.

―Hinata... ―regresó al presente.

Hinata elevó su rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos.

―Gracias por todo, _cielito_ ―dijo con voz calma―. Tú me enseñaste el amor como nadie pudo... y quizás nadie podrá. Nunca. Porque nadie será tú. Nadie, _mi tesoro_.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes recorrieron sus mejillas pero fueron limpiadas rápidamente.

―Recuerdo que mi mamá, tu abuelita ―aclaró en una voz bajita―, solía decirme esa frase una y otra vez ―una sonrisa fresca salió de su garganta―. Yo no le creí mi bien. Pero es verdad. Porque tú lo eres.

Sasuke deseaba escuchar qué decía pero no pudo. Solo la vio gesticular seguido y al fin ponerse de pie. La vio besar la palma de su mano y luego extenderla. Después ella se alejó y cuando creyó prudente se acercó hasta ubicarse donde ella estuvo parada.

En una pequeña lápida se veía la foto de un bebé que sonreía, aún no tenía ni un diente y las mejillas las tenía sonrojadas. Era cachetón con un mechón de cabello en su mollerita. Sobre la lápida descansaba un chocolate negro ligeramente abierto. Sus ojos descendieron y leyeron:

_«Aquí descansa Hyuga Yûhi, la luz de mis ojos. Mi primer amor.»_

Su mente viajo a un antiguo pero claro recuerdo donde él se percataba lo afligida que estaba Hinata antes de su ruptura, y que cuando él rompió con ella vio sus claras intenciones de decirle algo pero él no le dejó. Entonces todo encajó.

Ella había querido decirle que estaba embazada.

El pecho se le hundió de manera dolorosa.

Corrió como nunca a la salida del panteón. A lo lejos escuchó la voz rasposa del vigilante intentando regañarlo pero ignoró los gritos.

Fue muy tarde, la calle estaba desolada. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, había llorado sin saberlo.

Se secó las lágrimas. Ella se fue pero él es un Uchiha, y los Uchihas no se rinden ante la adversidad. La buscaría. Le pediría perdón por todo el daño. Insistiría y juraba por la vida de ese pequeño ser que no conoció que él lucharía por volver a lado de su Hinata.

Mas Sasuke no sabía es que otro Uchiha había estado a su lado en todos los años de ausencia, que otro Uchiha había sido paciente y que ese otro Uchiha aquel mismo día recibiría la dicha de un sí de la pelinegra después de tantos años de perseverancia.

Ese otro Uchiha no era otro que Itachi.

Itachi la observó de lejos como la heredera de su clan al igual que él, como amiga, como la novia de su hermano menor. Fue testigo de llanto y el profundo sufrimiento que su estúpido hermano le clavo en el pecho a la indefensa Hinata. Tuvo la dicha de acompañarla esa tarde soleada al hospital y verla dar una nueva vida. Poco tiempo después fue el hombro amigo que la sujeto cuando se halló destrozada por el cruel arrebato de su primogénito. Él no se movió de su lado aun cuando era alejado pues era el hermano mayor del _maldito basura Sasuke_, como lo solían llamar los amigos de Hinata; él no pensó que en medio de tanto dolor él podría enamorarse y menos de ella pero se enamoró como un niño y ese día de tarde apacible al fin tendría un nuevo inicio. Aunque ellos siempre recuerden al pequeño de su amada.

Porque _el primer amor nunca se olvida_.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_-Yûhi significa sol del atardecer._

_He estado muy ausente pero insisto, la universidad me tiene como loca y en serio que no me doy abasto. En fin, este fic nació de uno de esos días nublados que tengo. Sí, en Lima está todo nublado y triste, al menos para mí. El fic tenía otro final, uno tal vez más trágico, aún estoy evaluando si ponerlo como si fuera otro capítulo siendo el mismo pero con el final que nació. Sinceramente no sé qué me pasa, yo me considero acérrima fan del SasuHina pero en mis fics termino haciendo que ella termine con mi Itachi._

_Bueno, para mis lectores, los caseritos, déjenme decirles que no me he olvidado que les debo actualizaciones. Sigo teniendo el un nuevo capítulo de Dos en manuscrito pero cuando lo veo sé que ese único capítulo no los hará feliz. Espérenme que quizás pronto les dé buenas nuevas. _

_Hasta pronto._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	2. Capítulo Único (final original)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**EL PRIMER AMOR NUNCA SE OLVIDA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. /Sasuke U. /Itachi U._

_**Advertencias:**__ Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC) / U.A__/ One-shot._

_._

_**Capítulo Único**_

.

_**Final Original**_

_._

El sol estaba casi cubierto por esponjosas nubes pero aún estaba iluminada la tarde. Hyuga Hinata estaba sola, como nunca antes. Y ahora tal vez más.

Miró dentro de los ojos de su pequeño. Ella se había enamorado antes de saber cómo lucía.

Hinata rememoró los días de amor y los besos apasionas ¡qué tonta fue creyendo que eso era amor! Pero no se arrepentía, de la tormentosa relación que tuvo ganó más de lo que en algún momento creyó que podría tener. Amor del bueno.

Sus manos tocaron sobre su gabardina, un vientre plano. Su mente viajó hacia su pequeña Hanabi-neesan, fue tan buena con ella siendo un fuerte apoyo moral en esos ocho meses y medio de antojos, cambios repentinos de personalidad y largas noches donde _su pequeño milagro de vida_ parecía entretenerse jugando a las volteretas en su vientre pero eso no la molestó nunca. Ella prefería sentir como de vez en cuando perdía el aliento por algún brusco movimiento de su pequeñito y saber que estaba bien a tenerlo quieto y con el susto de tenerlo mal.

―Te traje un chocolatito amargo_, cielo_ ―habló con ternura―. El dulce no es lo tuyo, ni siquiera en la leche.

El viento meció sus cabellos.

―Eras demasiado pequeño para probarlo y conocer su sabor pero sé... ―su voz se quebró―. Sé que este sería tu favorito.

Había prometido nunca más llorar frente a él pero no pudo evitarlo. Él la había salvado del abismo y ahora simplemente el destino se lo arrebataba de sus brazos.

A una distancia muy holgada el menor de los Uchihas caminaba en silencio. Ya llevaba tiempo que no iba a ese sitio. Los viajes y la vida loca lo tenían bien amarrado pero en algún momento él tenía que apartarse ―aunque sea un poco― de su vida bohemia.

Sus pasos iban pausados sobre la conocida ruta, desinteresado de las pocas personas a su alrededor. Giró una esquina y sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, al parecer el cuerpo reaccionó antes que él mismo.

_Hinata_, susurró en una lengua parecida al murmuro del viento.

Estaba a unos metros de ella, con la cabeza gacha y esa fragilidad que él conocía muy bien.

De pronto se siento extrañado por tenerla en ese lugar. Ese era un espacio exclusivo para pequeños de entre los cero a los seis años. La zona de adultos es más lejana.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Hime? ―se preguntó a él mismo.

Aún estaba a medio camino. No tenía prisa, tuvo curiosidad y algo de remordimiento. Él había sido un patán con ella; la quiso, quizás hasta la amó pero en aquel entonces él solo pensaba en los buenos ratos y en divertirse dándole a su cuerpo lo que todo jovenzuelo con hormonas quiere, sexo.

La veía y a cada segundo notaba lo diferente que se veía a comparación del distante recuerdo de ella en una versión más juvenil. Si rostro estaba más delineado, su cabello más largo y parecía de un índigo más intenso contrastando con su piel de nácar. Llevaba una gabardina que igual daba atisbos de su contorneada figura y esa pose, aunque todo indicaba aflicción seguía siendo elegante y etérea.

Aún se recriminaba el hecho de haberla dejado, de la forma humillante como la trato. Quería reactivar su cuerpo, ir hacia ella y pedir perdón pero tenía miedo. No de que le insulte o de que quiera huir de él. Sino que tenía miedo ver de forma más nítida como todos los años de ausencia le caerían sobre él, que todo ese tiempo que creyó que fue feliz y libre en realidad no fue nada por no estar al lado de esa mujer que abandonó. De esa mujer que dejó por creer que fuera de ella conocería el amor y el placer como tierra en el camino.

Hinata, inconsciente de saber que un ojo la miraba íntegramente siguió en lo suyo. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar.

Cuando le habían dicho que su pequeño no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida su fortaleza se vio seriamente afectada pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse como una niña torpe, indecisa y débil que solía ser. En cambio prefirió luchar con paciencia bajo ese mal tiempo. Había días buenos, donde su _pequeño cielo_ parecía tranquilo en aquella cama de hospital. Había días donde veía la batalla fiera que el _niño de sus ojos_ daba. En tres ocasiones donde ella estuvo presente y su pequeño parecía irse, en un segundo donde ella perdía el sentido de la audición y todo era fijación visual, su bebé le lanzaba una mirada tremola. Él parecía hablar con los ojos y una frase se elevaba como los juegos pirotécnicos iluminando su oscuridad: _Quiero vivir_.

Abrió los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron como si pesaran toneladas. Y lo entendió, era cierto. Esa frase cursi y que alguna vez le sonó tonta era verdad.

―Mi amor, yo... y-yo...―respiro hondo intentando calmar la sensación de ahogo en medio del llanto. Se sintió torpe por tartamudear. Aclaró su garganta―. Yo te amo tanto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión sin entender las palabras de Hinata.

―No hay dí-ía que no te extrañe ―entrelazó sus manos clavando se las uñas. Mierda, no quería tartamudear―. No puedo aceptar que en mi mente estés tan cerca y en físico...

Rompió en llanto, el peso de esos últimos de tres años agobiándola habían llegado a su límite. Simplemente ella contuvo tanto que su vaso ahora rebalsaba su contenido.

Pasaron largos minutos donde solo se oía el hipar de la pelinegra y el gaznar de alguna ave en vuelo en esa tarde donde el sol parecía querer guardar sus respetos a esa indefensa mujer.

Él intentó rememorar ese pasado con ella, sus sonrisas tenues y los sonrojos casi continuos. La forma en la que su voz disminuía cuando no quería tartamudear y la mirada suave y extrañamente honda que tenía. Él sintió más que cariño por ella, sí, podía aceptar que la amó. Que la amó y la deseo pero no la respetó. Y ese fue su pecado más grande.

Ella era dulce e inocente, y eso él siempre lo tuvo más que claro pero un día despertó en medio de un sueño cálido y vicioso donde los protagonistas fueron ellos en medio de una cama redonda. Había llegado la etapa sexual a su vida.

Al comienzo intentó ignorar esos pensamientos fugaces. Era consiente qué etapa estaba cruzando así que no se alarmo. Intentaba modular su energía sexual con los besos de su pelinegra y mucho deporte pero eso no funcionaría por mucho tiempo.

Las fantasías se hacían más persistentes y no podría ser de otro modo si cada fin de semana se encerraba con sus amigos a ver porno para aprender, según ellos.

Su libido a veces parecía dominarlo y un día lo hizo.

Él con su bien dotada labia convenció a su pequeña Hinata de probar la primera vez. Estaban solos en el cuarto de ella y un condón en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones aguardaba paciente ser usado.

Veía que su Hinata estaba muy avergonzada pero él fue más listo y apagó las luces dejando que la luz del ocaso fuera la fuente de luminosidad. Al parecer no erró pues Hinata se relajó un poco.

Sasuke sentía que lo que estaba por hacer con su novia era como la prueba final luego de tanta teoría. Intentó ser suave y darle confianza, besó la suave piel teñida de naranja de Hinata y dejó que ese sentimiento que apretaba su cabeza se mezclara con el placer.

Penetrarla no fue fácil. Ella era estrecha y por ratos parecía despejarse su nublada mente, en esos segundos de lucidez sentía que la rompería, que la lastimaría pero en ese momento su miembro entró todo en ella y la luz de la conciencia se apagó dejándolo a la deriva.

Y luego del placer-dolor algo inesperado sucedió. El condón se había roto.

Le tomó horas calmarla. Convencerla que no pasaba nada. Que era remoto que se embarace en su primera vez. Él quería cree eso. Realmente lo quería.

Luego de aquella vez ella se negó a intimar con él y simplemente enloqueció. Haberla probado y ser arrebatada de sus manos, de su piel. Eso él no lo aceptaba.

Hizo cenas románticas, la llevó a ver las vistas del mar, la llenó de detalles pero ella seguía diciendo no. Y Sasuke se cansó.

Empezó a rondar los amigos de su hermano mayor, por ende, las fiestas de cada fin de semana. Comenzó a poner escusas y repentinos pendientes que hacían imposible que él vea a Hinata y que ella lo vea a él.

No fue difícil perderse entre tanto cuerpo femenino bien dotado, él era guapo, no podía pedir menos de eso a sus amantes.

Y en medio de esas noches interminables un día ebrio no solo de alcohol, sino de machismo y prepotencia encaró a Hinata para decirle que ya no la necesitaba porque otras hacían, lo que él llamaba _su deber de mujer_ para con él.

Lo que él no sabía es que esa noche perdería más que a Hinata.

―Hinata... ―regresó al presente.

Hinata elevó su rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos.

―Gracias por todo, _cielito_ ―dijo con voz calma―. Tú me enseñaste el amor como nadie pudo... y quizás nadie podrá. Nunca. Porque nadie será tú. Nadie, _mi tesoro_.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes recorrieron sus mejillas pero fueron limpiadas rápidamente.

―Recuerdo que mi mamá, tu abuelita ―aclaró en una voz bajita―, solía decirme esa frase una y otra vez ―una sonrisa fresca salió de su garganta―. Yo no le creí mi bien. Pero es verdad. Porque tú lo eres.

Sasuke deseaba escuchar qué decía pero no pudo. Solo la vio gesticular seguido y al fin ponerse de pie. La vio besar la palma de su mano y luego extenderla. Después ella se alejó y cuando creyó prudente se acercó hasta ubicarse donde ella estuvo parada.

En una pequeña lápida se veía la foto de un bebé que sonreía, aún no tenía ni un diente y las mejillas las tenía sonrojadas. Era cachetón con un mechón de cabello en su mollerita. Sobre la lápida descansaba un chocolate negro ligeramente abierto. Sus ojos descendieron y leyeron:

_«Aquí descansa Hyuga Yûhi, la luz de mis ojos. Mi primer amor.»_

Su mente viajo a un antiguo pero claro recuerdo donde él se percataba lo afligida que estaba Hinata antes de su ruptura, y que cuando él rompió con ella vio sus claras intenciones de decirle algo pero él no le dejó. Entonces todo encajó.

Ella había querido decirle que estaba embazada.

El pecho se le hundió de manera dolorosa.

Corrió como nunca a la salida del panteón. A lo lejos escuchó la voz rasposa del vigilante intentando regañarlo pero ignoró los gritos.

Cuando llegó a la altura portón una sonrisa se desplegó al verla a lo lejos cruzando la pista. Ella elevaba una mano como si saludara a alguien y él lo vio.

Itachi.

La furia creció en su pechó y corrió más rápido. Aun con la distancia a cuestas veía la expresión de su hermano, estaba contento. Le sonreía a ella.

Un grito iracundo salió como proyectil de su garganta.

―¡HYUGA!

Hinata que cruzaba la pista dio un salto y giró su cuerpo. Lo vio como se ve a un fantasma, como si él fuera la muerte en busca de venganza.

Sasuke estaba enfurecido. Sus ojos se habían despegado de Hinata para dar inicio a una batalla de miradas con Itachi. Él había querido alcanzarla para rogarle perdón pero era un enfermo celoso y más si se trataba de Itachi, porque su hermano mayor siempre fue mejor en todo que él.

Y un claxon ensordecedor regresó a los tres a la realidad. Incluso ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo quietos que estaba. Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado y corrió al igual que Itachi pero fue demasiado tarde.

Hinata se dio cuenta de ello también.

Itachi vio desaparecer a Hinata tras el inmenso camión. Gritó su nombre a pulmón.

Corrió no se percató cuándo el chofer de la pesada máquina se colocó a su lado ni cuándo Sasuke cayó al lado del frágil cuerpo de Hinata. Vio las intenciones de él por sostenerla y en un impulso se la arrebató. La extendió en el pavimento y la empozó a revisar, milagrosamente ella estaba consciente.

―Amor, todo va a estar bien ―intentó sonreírle sin éxito, lo que quería era calmarla―. Llame a una ambulancia, por favor ―le habló al chofer del camión e ignorando la presencia de su hermano menor.

―I-itachi…

―No digas nada, amor ―intentó silenciarla.

―Itachi… lo veo ―él que quiso callarla la miró sin entender sus palabras―. Yûhi, e-está en esa n-nube ―la vio elevar su temblorosa mano a duras penas.

Itachi a cada segundo se desesperaba más, la sangre le manchaba la ropa y el suelo ahora brillaba escarlata a su alrededor. Miraba a todos lados buscando señales de la maldita ambulancia que demoraba una eternidad. Se estaba volviendo loco por sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de Hinata.

―Itachi…

―Mi amor…

―Perdó-doname… ―Itachi sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. Oyó su respiración normalizarse aunque su cuerpo seguía tibio.

― Jamás pude darte las gracias como te lo merecías ―habló en voz clara pero suave― Yo estaba tan dolida por Yûhi… No te permití entrar aun cuando mi mente me decía que sí ―tragó saliva dificultosamente―, hoy quise que sea un nuevo comienzo pero creo que es muy tarde.

Itachi intentó callarla pero ella no se dejó. Lo sabía porque esa declaración tenía demasiado sabor a despedida.

―Te amo ―soltó aliviadoramente. Lo notó en su expresión―. Lamento que lo nuestro acabe sin haber empezado formalmente. Pero debes prometerme dos cosas ―Itachi asintió solemne― Quiero estar con mi hijo ―Hinata derramó lágrimas pero al instante sonrió―, y que seas muy feliz, Itachi.

Hinata miró al cielo, vio las nubes teñidas y sonrió al ver a su pequeño en ellas, jugando como si fuera una cama de algodón. Su mente viajó desde su infancia hasta el nacimiento de _su pequeño_ para luego transportarse de su partida a los brazos de Itachi. Él que la tuvo infinitas noches en sus brazos pronunciando una sola frase:_ Estoy contigo._

Hubiera deseado más tiempo para estar a su lado. Se enfocó en las nubes con dificultad. Tomó fuerzas del recuerdo de su hijo tensó la camisa de Itachi como un llamado desesperado. El tiempo se agotaba.

Él se encogió sobre ella y recibió su beso de despedida. Itachi la sintió inmóvil. Ella se había ido con Yûhi para al fin estar juntos. El dolor lo golpeó fuerte en el pecho y la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y todo se veía vació y sin color. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y blasfemó contra los dioses, la sirena de la ambulancia sonó a los lejos.

Una brisa acarició su rostro y sus mechones sueltos. Recordó las noches en vela con Hinata.

―Tú eres mi amor, Hinata…Y yo prometo luchar por ser feliz pero ahora yo robaré tu frase, amor ―le dijo al cuerpo inerte de su amada, bañándola con sus lágrimas. La abrazó fuerte sin oír a los paramédicos y a un Sasuke espectador de todo lo cruel de la despedida―. Pues aunque los años pasen yo jamás podré olvidarte…porque _el primer amor nunca se olvida_.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_-Yûhi significa sol del atardecer._

_Este fue el final original. A mi parecer no tiene el mismo impacto que el que tuve en mi mente pero es que el que transcribí primero fue el otro y bueno… ahora no estoy tan melancólica. Ojalá no les parezca feo como quedó. Y lamento las escusas._

_Por cierto, ya corregí los errores de digitación. Siempre se me pasan, espero que en éste no haya._

_Pueden visitarme en mi fanpage: w w w . (antes del ese 2 es un cero) Ahí es donde a veces estoy y te tanto en tanto publico algo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
